Crispin
Crispin is a gamma member of the Canine Pack, and first gen OC. This boyo belong to me, Colfea, so please ask me if you would like to use him for something, ty! Appearance Crispin is a Chinese CrestedXPeruvian Inca OrchicXAmerican Eskimo. He has grey fluffy patches on the top of his head, the tips of his ears, his chest, all four paws and his tail tip. The rest of his body has no fur, which is natural, and his skin is snowy white. He has light grey eyes, matching the fluffy patches on his body. He has a dark brown piece of fabric tied around the top of his right front leg, to signify that he's a part of the Canine Pack. He has semi-perky ears, and a mid-length tail. Personality He is frightened very easily, and an overall pretty nervous boi. He's somewhat ambivert, and only rarely forms instant bonds with others. Despite being scared often, he is a natural rule breaker, and is definitely not a stickler for rules. He's rather irresponsible, and often ditches his responsibilities as a gamma to either Devlin or Acantha, or anyone else who is nearby. He's very generous, often giving items that are very precious to him to others around him, who need it more. He's not very reliable, ditching his responsibilities and hardly ever showing up on time for anything. He's somewhat of a joker, often playing practical jokes on the other members, or just telling witty jokes. He's fairly brave, hardly taking even a moment to consider an idea before plunging head first into it. He's got a pretty thick skin, and doesn't take offense easily. Despite being an ambivert, he's pretty sarcastic, many pups and people are often left wondering if what he said was truthful or not. Bio Crispin was born to in a pound. His mother had been pregnant with him and his two siblings when she was caught by the dog-catcher. One of his two siblings died during birth, due to she was very sick. His mother also died, during she was giving birth to him and his siblings. His brother was soon adopted by someone about three months after his birth. He was also adopted, but four months after his brother was. He was a birthday present for a six year old child, upon receiving her present, the child was thrilled with him and spoiled him to death. She spent every moment of her day playing with him and just hanging out with him, until she hit her mid-teens. High school hit her hard, and she had moved on from puppies and wasn't animals weren't really her obsession any more. She did still try to take care of him and spend time with him, since she felt bad about giving him away, despite not being able to give him all the time and attention that he needed. Once she graduated high-school, she came to the conclusion that university would be the next logical step. She would have to move away from home and live in a dorm for that, and didn't think that it would be fair for anyone if she either took Crispin with her or left him with her parents. During a rather teary departure, his young owner gave her back to the pound from were he was adopted from several years back. After living there for about three minutes, he managed to run away from the pound. He wandered the street for a few days, before deciding to re-visit the shore, where his owner had taken him several years back. He then met Acantha, and immediately hit it off with her, which was very rare for him. After chatting with her for several hours, he began to realize that he really liked the delta. She told him about the Canine Pack, and he wondered aloud if he would be able join. Once the sun had gone behind the horizon, he saw a black and white dog, Devlin, approaching them. He was somewhat suspicious of him at first, but Acantha told him that he was apart of the pack. The three of them went back to the cave, where Lotus accepted Crispin's request to join, and made him into a gamma. Relationships Lotus: He realizes that the alpha isn't all that fond of him, and tries to get on her good side by telling her a joke or two, which never work. He thinks that she's way too over protective of Acantha, and that she just 'chill' and let Acantha do her own thing. He likes to keep his distance from her, not quite sure how to make her smile, due to her cold demeanor. Cade: He thinks that Cade's way too serious, and has taken it up as a challenge to make the larger canine laugh. He often tells him that he has a ton of things to do, even though he doesn't, so that Cade will do a few of the things for him, since Crispin just wants to ditch his jobs. He often finds himself slightly creeped out by how well Cade lies, and so he avoids telling fibs to him, as he believes that since he's so good at lying, he must be good at spotting them too. Acantha: Crispin has a huge crush on Acantha. He loves how sweet and generous she is, and is over all very fond of her. He really doesn't like how controlling Lotus is over her life, and often tries to get her to be more dependent. He often notices when she's upset, and let's her know that he's there for her, even if she doesn't want to talk. Despite being slightly smaller than Aca, he always jumps to protect her if there seems too be a threat. Devlin: He really doesn't like the mute gamma, due his convinced that he's trying to win Acantha over. He often ditches his jobs onto the other pup, so he can spend more time with delta. He often tells the gamma that some other member needs him, just so he doesn't have time to spend with Acantha. He thinks he's way too sensitive, often scoffing if he sees that he's upset by something. Radio: He enjoys spending time with her, and considers her a great friend of hers. He often tries to get her to also try and make Acantha more independent. He doesn't dump his responsibilities on her as much as on his two other friends (one other friend, one "friend"), as he's somewhat wary of her temper. Jaeger: Crispin generally likes the beta, due to he has a similar sense of humor to himself, so they both understand each other jokes well. He does have his issues with him however, he doesn't like how he thinks he doesn't take his rank seriously, and thinks that the beta should just mind his own business. Sycamore: He likes how daring she is, often giving her an impossible dare, just to see if she'll do it. He thinks it's funny how angry she gets when someone compliments her. He often gives her compliments, telling her her fur looks shiny that day or her eyes were especially bright, just to get a slight laugh from her reaction. He often finds himself rolling his eyes in amusement at how she's always annoyed about something. Brandon: He often thinks of Brandon as his partner in crime, both being the jokesters they are. He loves hanging out with him, thinking of as one of his closest friends. He brushes off Brandon's concerns for him breaking the rules and possibility of getting expelled from the pack, not wanting to seem weak or scared in front of him. When Brandon first joined the pack, Crispin had a crush on him, but quickly got over it, fearing that Brandon wouldn't return his feelings, but soon found out that they were better off as friends. Tasha: Crispin is slightly wary of the delta. He finds her pale blue eyes to be creepy, as well as her silent presence. He avoids doing any thing over the top around her, in case she goes to tell Jaeger about it, fearing that he'll get into trouble. But, he does often feel that he can't completely hate her, seeing as she's a rather large help when they go hunting. Vincent: He rather likes the multi-coloured canine, often spending long periods of time with him. When Vincent is sneaking off into enemy territory, Crispin almost always accompanies him, always enjoying doing something so daring. Rigatoni: Crispin quite likes Rigatoni. He enjoys spending time with him, but the two aren't the closest. He finds his pranks humorous, but thinks that he doesn't go big enough, but doesn't hold it against him. He likes how easy going he is, but thinks that he could care a little bit more about others dilemmas. Ravioli: He is fairly meh about Ravioli. When Ravioli threatens to demote him due not doing all his work, he doesn't take them to heart, and goes about his daily life. He does appreciates the help that he offers, but only rare takes his advice. He does like how caring he is, however. Trivia Crush: He has huge crush on Acantha. He is absolutely head-over-paws for the mix breed, and would do absolutely anything for her. Even when Aca starts dating Vincent, and eventually has puppies with him, Crispin still believes he has a chance with her, and tries to win her over, to no avail. Fears: He's rather afraid of being burned by anything, be it hot water, fire or acid. Random Facts: * Most pups call him Crisp, or Crispi * When he was younger he was allergic to feathers and flowers, but it faded once he got older * He really likes hiking, or just going for strolls * He's bisexual, but has a bit of preference towards girls Gallery crispinsketch.jpg|First sketch doodles I made of him on a sticky note in school AcaXCrisp.png|Haha, a little christmas themed thingy! As you can see, Crisp is clearly under that mistletoe for a reason, but Aca is just going to friendzone him. This gorgeous piece is by EmpireAbove on DA! ChristmasCP.jpg|Christmas at the CP PrankBros.png|Brandon and Crisp "pranked" Syca, by pouring water on her. Category:Male Category:Male pup Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Canine Pack Category:Mixed Breed Category:First Gen Category:Colfea's Chara